Les promenades font les rencontres
by Isil-gawien
Summary: [OS Aventure] crossover avec l'univers joueur du grenier La quête est terminé, Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin vont croiser le chemin de plusieurs personnes.


_Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc pareil, c'est n'importe quoi ! XD_

 _Aventure disponible sur Bazar du grenier et les personnages ne m'appartient pas (mais si Mahyar m'offre théo, shin, grunlek et bob je ne suis pas contre)_

 _Les autres personnages ne m'appartienne pas non plus. L'histoire ce passe après la quête d'aventure, ici tout le monde est en vie (même Eden, j'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt au prochain épisode...)_

[OS] Les promenades font les rencontres

Dans une région du cratère, quatre aventurier avait fait une longue route. Épuisés, ils décidèrent de faire halte pour la nuit. Le groupe composé d'un inquisiteur de la lumière, d'un pyro-mage demi-démon, d'un nain et d'un archet demi-élémentaire se répartit les tâches. Shin partit chercher du bois pour permettre à Bob d'allumer un feu de camp. Théo décida de patrouiller la zone pendant que Grunlek sautillait sur place afin d'attraper le matériel resté sur le cheval, beaucoup trop haut pour ses courtes jambes.  
Quand le paladin revenu de sa ronde, ses amis patientaient à leur manière autour du feu. Bob terminait de méditer, Shin produisait une série de couteaux de glace pour Grunlek qui semblait éventrer quelque chose. Curieux, l'enfant de la lumière passa la tête au-dessus du nain qui s'acharnait à dépecer une sorte de salamandre géante.  
 **\- N'espère pas me faire avaler cette chose Grun.**  
Désormais surnommé celui-qui-peut-manger-n'importe-quoi, Grunlek sembla ne pas se soucier de la remarque malgré le regard dégoûté de ses compagnons de voyage. Même la louve en voyant le menu était parti chasser son propre repas. Eden adore le nain mais pas au point d'obtenir une indigestion…

Après une nuit peu reposante pour certain -il faut dire qu'entendre le tonnerre toute la soirée à cause d'un Théo somnambule fatigue- ils décidèrent de repartir. Depuis la fin de leur dernière aventure, les quatre combattants s'ennuyaient. Les batailles étaient si rares, que quand une créature apparaissait, il se disputait pour savoir qui allait l'achever.  
 **-Un serpent !**  
Presque aussitôt, Théo chargea la petite bête pendant qu'elle fut encerclée par des flammes. Il embrocha le reptile, soulevant sa lance d'un geste glorieux.  
 **-Un moustique !**  
Il pivota son corps à 180° pour apercevoir l'insecte se poser sur la joue bob  
 **-Meurt !** Cria le paladin en l'écrasant avec son bouclier ce qui sonna le mage.  
Voyant le demi-démon resté inconscient, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de faire une autre pause. Théo fit envoyer chasser pour évacuer son trop-plein d'énergie, Grunlek lui s'éloigna afin de chercher des plantes pour concocter une tisane. Shin restait sur place pour veiller sur le blessé.

Pendant que le pyro-Mage reprenait ses esprits au campement, le spécialiste de la cuisine peinait à obtenir ses herbes. Il entendit alors des bruits de branches et fougères se casser, méfiant il se cacha afin d'observer les intrus. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche avec une chemise orange et trois enfants.  
 **-Papy! Papy Grenier ! Pourquoi tu nous emmènes en forêt ?** Demanda une fillette

 **-Votre mère m'a demandé que je me débarass… Eu je veux dire vous emmener en promenade ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !**

 **\- Dit papy, tu nous raconte une histoire ?**

 **-Mais bien sûr mon petit ! Est-ce-que je t'ai raconté la fois ou j'étais un chirurgien . C'était en 1996,** **j'étais le meilleur de mon service. De toute façon j'étais le seul alors je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et puis les patients étaient bizarres. Même anesthésié il y en a qui bougeaient encore…**  
Grunlek sortit de son buisson, les inconnus ne semblaient pas dangereux mais maintenant trop loin pour qu'il puisse écouter la conversation. De toute façon il n'en comprenait pas la moitié.  
 **-Il y a vraiment des gens étranges dans la région.**

Au même moment, Théo retourna vers le duo qui discutait.  
 **-Hey les gars, vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu. Il y avait quelqu'un avec un masque de canard jaune qui… Et mais qui êtes-vous ?!**  
Il dégaina son arme en remarquant que ses amis n'étaient pas seuls, un buisson avait permis à un groupe de passer inaperçu.  
En tête, un homme barbu dans une robe grise tenant à la main un bâton -sûrement un magicien- chuchotant à une sorte de demi-nain recouvert d'une cape noir. Deux autres hommes lourdement équipé et vêtu de rouge s'avancèrent, la seule fille -un elfe- resta à l'écart.  
 **-Nous sommes des voyageurs accompagnant l'enfant de juron dans sa quête. Je suis le plus puissant magicien de ces lieux, voici notre guide Sabrina, le pyro-barbare Bob et l'e** **lfette** **. Mais ont s'en fout** **d'elle** **. Le roi des elfes Sylvain s'est emparé de nos gemmes après une fourbe trahison. Nous sommes en route pour l'affronter mais je crois que nous sommes perdus… Et en plus l'hobbit à égarer ses chaussures.**

 **-Je suis un humain merde !** Cria le plus petit du groupe.  
Les 3 aventuriers -Grunlek n'étant pas revenu- se regardèrent abasourdit. C'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient un groupe tout aussi pathétique qu'eux. Balthazar maintenant remit de son traumatisme crânien, fut le premier à intervenir. D'ailleurs bien que le fait de voir un homme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau l'étonna, il ne montra rien.  
 **-Des gemmes ? On vous a volé des gemmes de pouvoir . Savez-vous à quel dessein ils seront utilisés .** Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
Les hommes se regardèrent dubitatifs. L'elfe quant à elle, s'installa près de Shinddha qui lui donna timidement une pomme. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une conversation passionnée sur leurs arcs, ignorant les autres.  
 **\- Eh bien… Il s'agit des 3 gemmes que l'on obtient en combattant les jeux pourrit. Il est possible qu'il veuille les vendre… Ou se faire un collier. En fait on en sait rien mais on le poursuit quand même** **, c'est dans le scénari...Eu je veux dire la prophétie.**

 **-Vous voulez peut-être nous accompagner . Prenez-le pas mal, mais vous avez l'air de vous faire chier ici.** Proposa sombre-lame

Le nain s'immisça hors des arbres 20 minutes plus tard. Il vit alors ses frères d'armes avec une autre communauté. L'élémentaire ne quittait pas des yeux une jeune blonde, le demi-démon sympathisait avec son sosie pendant que l'inquisiteur mangeait avec d'autres.  
 **-J'ai loupé quelque chose ?**

 _Et voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu, vu que je part en vacances à la fin de la semaine il y aura pas d'autres os avant un moment (j'ai pas d'ordi en camping)._

 _Un petit commentaire pour avoir votre avis ? :)_


End file.
